


honeybun

by vena_cava



Series: obey me r/chonkers [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Other, Puppy Love, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vena_cava/pseuds/vena_cava
Summary: luke is cute little chubbey baby, kiss him, hug him, put him in ur pocket
Relationships: Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Series: obey me r/chonkers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824040
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	honeybun

**Author's Note:**

> luke is soooo cute and he BAKES. my little SON my itty bitty widdle sunshine boy

Luke didn't like demons. He was an angel from the Celestial Realm and demons were from the Devildom. They weren't supposed to be good. They were supposed to be...devilish. Even if Simeon warmed up to the demons super quickly and encouraged Luke to do the same, he just couldn't. It was weird! Demons were weird! And humans were only a bit less weird. But you...you were okay. You weren't as weird as Luke was worried you'd be. Sure you were impulsive and reckless and weak and needy and so so so many other things that angels weren't and that demons were. But you were also sweet and caring and didn't call Luke a chihuahua or tease him meanly. And you taught him how to bake some Human World goods. They were so good, Luke promised he'd show Archangel Michael and he'd tell Archangel Michael about how cool you were and how much Luke would miss you, even though he'd be able to watch over you from the Celestial Realm. Maybe he didn't tell you the last part out loud, but he definitely would, no matter how much he'd be teased by other cherubs. 

This wasn't like how Luke felt when Lucifer fell from the Celestial Realm. This wasn't like that all. You were different. This was what it was like to fear missing someone. To be scared of never seeing you again as long as you lived until you died, and even then, you still might end up in your much coveted Devildom with your much coveted harem of tall and handsome demon brothers (Luke was more cute than handsome, as much as he hated to admit it). Luke liked you. He liked you a lot. Even when you weren't there, you helped him when he felt sad or scared. He bake those macarons you taught him. He'd think about the first time you taught him. How you'd said you only made them once before and even then you were mostly spectating. How when they were done, they'd looked like sad, droopy little burgers but had tasted so amazing. They didn't taste as good when you weren't there. But he hoped that, if he made them again and again, they'd taste more and more like the ones you'd made together. He was already a cherub: they were supposed to be chubby. Being the slightest bit chubbier wasn't a big deal. So maybe, if he stayed cute, you'd come to the Celestial Realm, and pinch his cheeks and kiss all over his face and be with him again.

"Luke, did you say goodbye to everyone?" Simeon's gentle eyes reminded him of yours when you'd ask him what his next baking venture would be. The blond angel pursed his lips and knew he had to make a decision quick. He turned back to look at you, the gentle smile on your face never fading as you gave him a small wave. His eyes stung and, even though angels were necessarily supposed to cry, just this once was okay, right? He ran at you, wrapping his arms around you and burying his face in your stomach, not wanting anyone to see the red of his cheeks. You chuckled, rubbing the top of Luke's head.

"Come to the Celestial Realm, please." You leaned down closer, not quite catching what he said with his face buried and voice strained with the lump in his throat.

"What was that, Luke?" He puffed his cheeks out, too embarrassed to repeat it.

"Nothing!" Spinning around he ran towards the portal, cheeks burning bright red. Maybe he could ask Archangel Michael to let him visit you.


End file.
